Waiting For You
by corry-sshi
Summary: 2 Chapters up! Aya, an ex-piano teacher had found the answer for Rei's presence.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo, December 23****rd**

A dried leaf fell down from the tree. It was flying, followed by the flow of occasional cool breeze in the air. That breeze brought it to the stack of another dried leaves to the ground. Aya's eyes were staring to that natural phenomenon which always happened in the fall. But her thoughts were wandering toward one thing, didn't pay attention to that flying leaf. She stood beside the window on the second floor of Tokyo Music Course building. She crossed her arms, still grasped her white cellular phone. She bit her bottom lip, looked so confused.

'How if he can't come..?' she thought. She wanted to invite Rei to attend the school recital tonight which would be performed by her students. Yes, Aya was a teacher there. She taught piano for the forth grade students. No, it wasn't her permanent profession, she just moonlighted while she was studying in college. But, she wouldn't be a teacher again. She had resigned from that occupation since she graduated from the college at her first scholar in the medical faculty. So tonight, there would be the school recital, and also there would be her last farewell with her students.

"Um- maybe there's nothing wrong if I try.." she cleared her doubtful feeling, pressed no.2 at her cellular phone as a speed dial to call her boyfriend.

She called him.

_"The number you had called is inactive, please try it later.."_

She sighed. She expected him to receive the call, but he didn't. The operator did it. She tried to think again. She was walking back and forth, thinking another way to call him.

"Ah..!" she got an idea. "What about call his office..?"

Her fingers operated her cellular phone, looked for his office's number. She pressed the button and called him.

"Good afternoon, Tokyo Daily", someone responded her call in other line.

"H-hello.. May I speak to Mr. Otohata, please?"

"I'm sorry. He has a meeting with the other editors. Can I take a message?"

His secretary's word made Aya being weakened, she was hopeless now.

"Um- yes. I'm his girlfriend, Aya Hoshino."

"Okay"

Aya shut her eyes for a sec.

'This is not only happened at once', she thought… and sighed. It really exhausted her patience. She always hoped and waited for him if only he would find time together with her. And if he had no time for her, she could understand him as always, even it's for a date. Today, there was an event which would be more important than a date for her. She needed his support. But the fact was, he hadn't responded the invitation yet for two weeks since she invited him for the first time. Now, she couldn't help, she's getting peevish. She just wanted to let her fury, sometimes. She couldn't stand with this hopeless-moment anymore.

"Please tell him to attend-", suddenly, her word was cut.

She thought 'Perhaps it would be better if I leave him a note, wouldn't it?'

"Yes, miss?"

"Would you please… h-help me to leave him a note?"

"Sure.."

"Okay, um- follow my word, write it, and give the note to him. Are you ready?"

"Yes, miss."

***

"Did I force him?" she thought again about the note which would be given by his secretary.

"I… don't think so. I just ask a favor", she just made sure herself, even there's still some doubtful feeling toward him. She's really tired. You know what, they hadn't met each other for a month. When she invited him to come to somewhere else, it seemed it was hard for him to come. He was serious with his occupation as an editor .When he graduated from literature faculty, he got a job as a writer for Tokyo Daily. Because his superior liked his awesome potential working, Rei was recruited as an editor. His business in that new position made Aya felt more difficult to meet him, let alone had a date. She could understand him, she knew how was his character since being his girlfriend. But, it seemed… didn't like that. Aya thought, "Does he a workaholic?"

Aya shook her head numerously, "No, Aya! Don't think like that! Otohata-kun was a kind man, he was hard worker. You must be glad to have a boyfriend like him", she made sure herself. Suddenly, she felt something poked her wrist. She looked back.

"Ah.. Mitsuki. What's wrong, honey?", she talked to the kid who had poked her wrist.

"Miss. Hoshino, let's continue to make our video again…"

She realized that she must make a video of reminiscences between her and her students.

"Oh, sorry.. I forget it", she took her palm on her forehead. She brought her handy cam and went away. "Okay, let's go!" she smiled and went first.

But the kid felt something wrong with Aya.

'Why does Miss. Hoshino look so pale? Is she okay?' she thought.

Then she followed Aya from behind.

***

Finally, the night arrived. There were so many cars were parked in front of Tokyo Music Course (TMC) building. It's so crowded there. Many colorful lights adorned the main door of building beautifully. People who came out from the car entered to the building. They were the family of the students who would show a performance on the stage. They couldn't wait to see their son or daughter or sister or brother, or perhaps their grandchild to play piano. There were not only supporters for the students, but also for the teacher.

For example, people who came out from the newest Honda sport car.

"Oh, finally we've arrived. It's so cold here..", the blonde-haired said during tightening her arms.

"Ook! I'm just really happy. I will see how the children play piano. It's so cool, ook! Ran-chan, if we have kids, we will teach piano to them, won't we?", the black-Machida guy asked to his girlfriend beside him and glued his cheek to hers.

"Ahaha…", Ran just laughed, but suddenly she pinched his cheeks so largely.

"Ook….!!!!", he cried.

"Talk sense, you moron..!" she still pinched Tatsukichi's cheeks. "Instead, classical music isn't my type. The music genre like that can make me yawn and set me off to the dream when I fall asleep just in 5 sec", she rolled her eyes.

"So what on earth you go here for, Ran?", Miyu raised her eyebrow.

"Aya promised me there will be a lot of food…", she curved a large-glowing smile.

"Nah.., I should never ask you with that question.." Miyu could guess Ran's answer before.

"Ran-chan seems don't wanna marry me, ook.." his tears still flowed, cried like a child.

Hearing them, the gal of Ikebukuro crossed her arms, "Huh, no wonder if she don't like the classical music. This music genre just for an elegant and exclusive people like me", she smiled boastfully.

"Oh, no.. Don't start it again", Yuuya sighed, took a glance to his girlfriend who wanted to show off toward Ran during closed his car, checked to keep locked.

"Yeah, you seem enjoy those elegant-exclusive customs at your age…, like another old woman, hohoho~ ~", the caramel-haired gal assaulted back the gal of Ikebukuro.

"Okayy…" Miyu gave a first alert for those two gals.

Being insulted with Ran's word, Mami didn't want to lose their foolish debate, "Ha! You're an artless gal ever, moron..!", she faced close to Ran.

"And you…! You're a gal who doesn't have a fighting spirit like me, you fucking bitch..!"

"Enough, ladies…??" it was a second alert from Miyu.

"What..?!! How dare you- Ugghh…!!!" Mami grasped Ran's hair and pulled it.

"Oucch… You're such a silly ass!!" Ran pulled Mami's hair back.

Miyu rolled her eyes, and took a deep breathe, "Okaayy… stoop!!!", she shouted.

And finally, the two gals saw Miyu, stopped their childish act, but still grasped the hair that they pulled.

"Uh-huh, now look at your self. Is that a beautiful hair to attend the classical-elegant-exclusive event like this?" Miyu pointed to their hair, what a mess!

"Oh, no.. my hair! Yuuya-kun, what's happened with my hair??" Mami wanted to cry like a child, she seek her small mirror from her purple bag.

"You shouldn't have done this, Mami-chan", Yuuya approached her and helped her to comb his girlfriend's hair.

"Shut up, Yuuya! Just help me right now. It's because that damn Kotobuki.."

"You will pay for my great hair, naughty Mami!!" Ran yelled at Mami.

"Ran-chan, people are watching you two here, it's so embarrassing", Tatsukichi calmed down her.

"Nah, I don't care.."

"Hey, can we enter this building and meet Aya without that time wasting-fighting? C'mon you, guys.." Miyu led them to enter the building, and the other followed her from behind.

"Hho…kay.." the two gals promised. But when their eyes met, they faced away each other. Their boyfriend just saw them and sighed.

***

In the auditorium, there were at least 500 people attended the recital. If you had a seat there, you would feel like you were in the cinema. The difference was there's no a movie screen, but a large elegant main stage with one Yamaha piano in the centre and a big white Christmas tree on the corner of stage. In the right side, there's another small stage for the orchestra. There're some music instruments such as violins, cellos, clarinets, trumpets, guitar, bass, and keyboard, but they won't be played in this recital now.

"Wooww…", Ran and friends gasped. They couldn't stop staring around. And then they had a seat.

"Look!! It's Aya!", Miyu surprisingly pointed to the woman who wore a dark blue parachute gown beside the stage. Aya seemed really beautiful with her long black hair there.

"Damn.. she's really sexy..", Ran saw Aya's back and her cleavage. Aya looked them and waved her hand. They waved back.

"Aya, ganbatte ne..!!" they shouted to her. Aya nodded and smile. Then she turned her face from them. She transformed that fake smile to the truly smile, a sad smile, because she didn't see Otohata with them.

.

.

'Otohata-kun, don't you miss me?'

.

.

***

* * *

**Author's note**:

Many wrong grammars? Yea, I know it, so I'm really sorry for those grammars.

Merry Christmas 2009 and Happy New Year 2010 ^^

R&R please..


	2. Chapter 2

In just 2 hours, the audience's eyes were still focused on the student's performance. Their ears kept listening to the song from harmonizing piano's tones which were so fascinating for children to play. Numerous songs could be played by their fingers, and the songs were composed by well-known composer such as Mozart, Ludwig van Beethoven, Sebastian Bach, and also by modern composer such as Blake Neely, Susumu Ueda, Maxim, etc., and of course all the songs should be for children's level. They played piano in turn. When one child had finished one song, it always ended with applause from the audience which sounded like heavy rain falling down. They seemed enjoying the moment at all.

But not for the black haired lady who sit at the front row. She rubbed her fingers sometimes and looked back at the centre row, running her sight to Ran and the other. All what she could do was looking back, and turned. Looking back, and turned. Looking back, turned, and watched her student. Looking back, and turned again. Her friend who had a seat next to her realized it. Apparently, she knew what the reason was.

"Waiting for your Mr. ex Heartthrob-of-Shibuya, huh?", she said but her eyes still looking straight to the stage.

"What? Ex? Of course he's still..," Aya said as she didn't noticed what she talked about. Now, she gasped, " Yyyyou.."

"Haha!", her friend chuckled with lower voice. Aya just puffed her cheeks.

"C'mon, just watch your students there. You know, you are not the only one who should have a support,"

Her words made Aya realized something. 'She was right', she thought. 'They need more support. How can I being so selfish like this?'

"Um.. I-I'm sorry," Aya just looked to the ground.

"Hey, it's okay, honey. Anyway, I don't need your apology, just look at them and give them your pleasant attention, okay?"

Aya just nodded, than started to watch her students (more) seriously than before.

…….

Finally, all of students had done their performance in that recital. The attendants gave applause for them as the students made a long row, holding hand each other and then bowed together. It meant that the recital was over. But, the MC had informed people some important information, including the news that Aya would charge as a teacher and would never teach there again. The MC told the reason, and some of people said "Owwh.." as their responses, because they couldn't believe it that their favorite teacher would leave.

"People, please let our teacher Miss. Hoshino, to give her farewell to us.." the MC just let Aya to stand in the podium.

'God, help me..' Aya prayed in her heart. So she walked to the stage as people gave their applause for her. She had stayed in front of the podium and checking the microphone.

She cleared her throat first, "Good night, audience, and good night, dear my students. Merry Christmas Eve..," she waved to their students, and they waved back.

"Actually, thanks for your presence here. You know what, your children are really diligent. I'm sure, I'll never regret anything as long as I teach here. Why? Because I'm really proud for them. Not only being smart students, but also— uh, I think it can't be told by any words. But, you should know these.."

Aya gave a code with a snap on her finger to someone who was one of the creative team for this recital. He nodded, and did something.

The light came from the centre side of room, which was the projector. It played a video as the light was reflected to the big black cloth.

3.., 2.., 1.. and… the video was starting to play.

Everyone who just sat on their own seat got startled because it was out of surprised.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is it. It's a video which I record with myself, and with my lovely student Mitsuki," she said it proudly and smiled to Mitsuki. Mitsuki smiled back to her.

"Please enjoy this video,"

Then Aya turned her body back and watched the video, too. All eyes were seeing the video. It contained some scenes when the children were playing piano in the class. There was a girl there who cried because she was scared to play in the recital, and the audience just laughed seeing her cute face like a new-born-baby.

Next, there were two boys who just had a seat together in front of piano. They wanted to play piano together.

But they were in problem. One of the boys wanted to play 'Menuette' song, and the other hand wanted to play 'Song for Alice':

"_You know what, I found this seat first. So, I'm the one who will choose the song properly,"_

"_Hey, what's wrong with you, chum? If you so, why didn't we play Yuuga's song, because he had stayed in this room first, you chump!"_

They stood up, still squabbled so long, till didn't paid attention to another student who had taken their seat to play piano. This nonsense moment made some of video watchers chuckled, including Ran and the others.

"Hey, what on earth do you laugh for? Those kids are same like you two, remember?" Miyu talked to Ran and Mami who were transforming their expression from laughed to puff their cheeks.

(According to the video) Or.. in the different situation at class.

Aya : _"Okay kids, keep focusing to your song. I'll be back in two minutes"._

Kids : _"All right, Miss. Hoshino"_

So, Aya opened the door, closed it and went away. But, before she went to her office, she opened that door again and made eyes-contact to the kids.

Aya : _"Don't eat any meal at this time, okay?"_

Kids : _"Yes, Miss. Hoshino."_

Aya : (she nodded) _"Good."_

She closed the door again and disappeared from that room.

Huh, really. Don't ever trust any kids.

Just in three seconds, the kids took their meals which they hided under the strings bridge of piano. The audience just laughed and shook their head astonishingly.

So many scenes that the audience had watched. In the end of video, they give response with some applause. Aya turned back looking the audience and started to have a speech.

"See? You can imagine that everyday I always feel it together with my students. Apparently, behind their amazing stubbornness, cussedness, or "kids rebellion" sometimes, they have shown their best today at this recital. All what we had done will never be forgotten by me, I'm pretty sure," she smiled confidently.

She took a deep breathe, and thought that it was the time to leave her students.

"Goodbye, my students. I'll miss you whenever and wherever. I believe, in next years, my eyes will see hands of these kids and my ears will listen to the song which they will compose by their own selves. So, thank you for being my students. You know what, I felt like being a mom at least for five years," she chuckled, and so did the audience as they give their applause again just for Aya. Aya wanted to go down from the stage, but something held her suddenly.

It seemed like the video-roller was replaying another video. Aya saw what was going on in the big-black cloth. Yeah, it replayed another video which recorded by her students. It surprised Aya for sure and the audience, too.

3..2..1..and..

"_Hi, people! Hi, Miss. Hoshino!"_ the kids greeted in that video.

"_It's not a big deal, when our "habitual moment" just shared illegally to people. So, we also have this one, and it's presented to our lovely teacher, Miss. Aya Hoshino,"_ the one of those kids said, who was Mitsuki.

"W-what?" Aya's eyebrow arched high.

The video recorded many moments, but, the moments were all about Aya. For example: When she entered the class and taught without any foot wear:

"_Miss. Hoshino, is that one of teaching-style for this globalization era? Teaching without shoes?"_ one of her smart students asked as he raised his hand first. Aya's sweat dropped, _"U-um, ahaha.. Yea, you never see this style before, don't you? I guess I'll be the next teacher-trendsetter,"_ she joked.

"_Really? Could we follow your style as a student-style? Such anyone said "Like teacher, like student,"_ the other student added.

"_Like father like son, you mean? Absolutely…. no. Uh, c'mon, this is not a trend. One of my high-heels was just broken when I was on the way. It's not funny if I only wore the one part,"_

"_Can we see your broken shoes?"_ the girl student asked.

"_Sure.."_ At the same time, Aya opened her plastic bag and brought out her broken shoes. Then, she showed those shoes to her students.

"_You know what,"_ her eyes started brimming with tears and gulped, _"this is my Versace… Oh my,"_ and then she cried with shaking voice.

(Out of video)

"Owwwh.." that was the audience's response. What about Aya? She just took her palm on her forehead. "What-a-shame!" she told to herself.

Second, still in the video, Aya was playing piano in the empty class. She played the song beautifully. But, the story changed its plot when there was a big-black-bee flying approaching Aya from the window. Looking to that horrible bee, she jumped and shrieked, _"NOOOO!!!!"_

She kept shouting as she ran to the other class. Without knocked the room, she just clutched the door handle and ran into the class. She didn't care of her surroundings, which there were some students and a teacher, too.

"_Miss. Hoshino, what are you doing?"_ that old woman asked Aya with well-intonation.

Aya just tried to take a long breathe first, _"There… T-there is a big-black-beeeeeeee!!!"_ she pointed to that bee which entered to that room.

"_AAAAAAA…!!!"_ All of people in that room were shocked and ran. Some of them hided their selves under the piano or climbed up to the top of their seat, and the others just went away from that room. The point was, Aya made a great chaos there and no class until break-time.

(Out of video)

The audience just laughed, and Aya brushed her black hair, blushing.

Third, and for the last, that was a scene when Aya was packing up their stuff. The class was over.

"_Good evening class, see you tomorrow,"_ she said.

"_Good evening, __**Mrs. Otohata**__..,"_ the kids replied. That greetings which Aya heard before made her really shocked. _"Heeeyy!!"_

"_Hahaha..!!" _the kids just laughed.

(Out of video)

"What??" Aya who still stood up near the podium remembered that moment. "No, don't see this video. Please, stop it! Turn the projector off!" Aya couldn't believe it. Her cheeks were redder like a boiled crab. The audience shouted to her, as they knew who Aya's boyfriend was.

Just in 5 seconds, her students went up to the stage together, and embraced Aya.

"We will miss you, too," they said. Aya curved a smile in her angelic face and then she was moved to tears by her students who hugged her. All the audience stood up from their seat and gave a long applause to what they saw on the stage.

…………………….

"Ayaaaaa!!!" Ran, Miyu and Mami-rin just hugged Aya in a room. Tatsuki and Yuuya also stayed there.

"Hey you guys, thanks for coming," she smiled. She checked them one by one.

'He's not with them, is he? Or, he won't come..' Aya taught mentally.

Those three gals broke the hugging apart, "You're so gorgeous there, Aya!" Miyu said.

"Yeah, and ooohh!! Who knows that actually you could joke like that, huh?" Ran curved a big smile as she slapped Aya's shoulder.

"That's not a joke, Ran," Aya sighed. Everybody just sweat dropped. "Have you already eaten all foods here?" Aya asked.

"God! Aya, don't you see it? She's just like pregnant mommy," Mami-rin pointed to Ran's stomach.

"Heyy..!!!" Ran snapped.

"Kids, no more fight.." Miyu noticed.

Aya just giggled. "Um, it's getting midnight. I guess you all better go back to Shibuya."

"How about you? Do you want to go home alone?" Ran asked.

Aya shrugged, "Dunno, probably yes. I'll call taxi, don't worry,"

"Where's Otocchi? Darn, what kind of boyfriend he is! First, he doesn't come here, and second, he even doesn't fetch Aya," Ran brought out her angry voice. Aya couldn't help, she was so tired. Her head seemed like couldn't think anything. She wanted to cry, but she was too tired, didn't have any energy to bring out her tears.

"I've tried to call Rei, but his cell phone is off," Yuuya said.

'Same like me..' Aya thought mentally.

Miyu who just read a message from her husband, Yamato, said "I'm sorry guys. Yamato-kun has texted me to go home soon,"

"Yea, go ahead guys, I'll be okay,"

"Aya-ppe, are you sure?" Tatsukichi asked.

"Hn.." Aya nodded with smile.

"Okay, we are sorry, Aya. We are in the different directions now." Ran added.

"It's okay, I understand. Maybe I'll be in Shibuya on Christmas Day"

"Goodnight, Aya," they waved their hand to Aya before disappeared.

"Goodnight.." Aya said to them.

'Goodnight… Otohata-kun, wherever you are,'

……………………….

Aya was on her way to Tokyo's apartment, her house now. She moved there from Shibuya since she continued her study to Tokyo College.

"Oh my, why it's so cold here? It's like winter will come soon" she shivered. "I've gotten fever since this morning. Is it more severe now?" As she walked, the night air skimming across her feverish and cooling it.

_"The fire is burning  
The room's all aglow  
Outside the December wind blows  
Away in the distance the carolers sing in the snow  
Everybody's laughing  
The world is celebrating  
And everyone's so happy  
Except for me tonight.."_

She tightened her white fluffy blazer as she hugged a huge teddy-bear doll. It was a gift from her student, Mitsuki.

.

*flashback*

Mitsuki approached Aya after the recital bringing a big teddy-bear.

"Miss. Hoshino, it's for you. Please take it," she gave it to Aya with her cute smile.

"Oh, thank you, darl.." she approved it from Mitsuki's hand. A huge white-brown teddy bear with a red pouch on its chest.

"Don't worry, we will be more closer even you won't teach me here again,"

'Hm? More closer? What does she mean?' Aya asked herself narrowing her eye. She didn't understand what Mitsuki talked about, but better gave a response than didn't talk anything, "S-sure," she touched Mitsuki's cheek softly.

*end of flashback*

.

"I guess you will replace Otohata-kun to accompany me till Christmas come, teddy.."

She walked approaching the gate of TMC's building, wanted to call taxi. She hesitated, "Um, is there any taxi passing this way at this time?" she shrugged.

.

.

"Aya,"

.

.

"Um?"

.

.

She could hear someone who called her. She turned back.

She saw a man. A man who thrust his hands in the pockets. His face seemed so familiar in her eyes. She knew him, and couldn't believe it that he was..

"O-otohata-kun?"

_"Because I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time" _


	3. Chapter 3

The couple was standing on Tokyo Bridge for a while. Rei dragged Aya there. One thing, Aya was confused what took Rei bringing her to that bridge, in the other hand, she was happy. She really missed him. She hadn't met him for a month. Anyway, the Tokyo's view that night was so beautiful with many lights there. It shimmered with lights-store signs, streetlamps, traffic lights, etc. They could see it from the bridge. From this height, all the loud street noise was reduced to a smothered drone.

Sometimes Aya glanced to Rei's eyes while Rei put his one hand to the bridge handle, and the other hand propped his chin.

They didn't talk anything yet. That's weird. An ordinary thing for them, but.. it's still weird.

"I thought you didn't come, Otohata-kun," she started to talk hugging her teddy bear.

He didn't answered her, just showed her 'his sighs' as usual.

'Huh..? What does his 'fiuuh..' mean? Maybe, he got forced to come here?' she said mentally. 'He's so tired, I guess. He works so hard..'

"T-thanks for coming, Otohata-kun. It doesn't matter if you just come while the recital had done already,"

Still didn't any response from him.

She bit her bottom lip, "Gomen, if you come here just after from work," she mumbled. "I shouln't—"

Suddenly, his eyes met hers. Aya got startled a bit, so she pretended to check her teddy bear to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Let's end this relationship," he said with low tone.

"Uh?"Aya couldn't believe it what she heard before. It's like a heat ruined in her body.

Rei brought her a sharp glancing. He seemed serious, but still didn't show any expression, "You're not my girlfriend anymore,"

"W-what?" she whispered. "It's just kidding, right? Otohata-kun, it's not funny at all," she seemed getting a little bit emotion, but she tried to calm her self.

"Have I ever made a fun before?" he said it coldly.

Aya felt harder to move anywhere, the heat ruined in her head now. It puzzled everything.

'Is he serious saying that? Even he never do any jokes before..' her eyes reddened. Tears wanted to pour on her face.

"Is that all what you want?" she asked with shaking voice, but she tried to hold her tears as she could. Her nose was getting red, she rubbed it, "So, explain me what your reason is,"

He sighed, "This is the right time, I guess. I felt busier now, and I don't have much time again to have any date. It will be hurt you more if you always wait for me,"

"W-what do you mean? I never complained for waiting you. You know, I— I love you, Otohata-kun. No matter how long I'll wait for you,"

"See? Such a burden for you, isn't?

"No, it's—"

"I don't need a girlfriend anymore. Now, I just need a woman who will stay with me together….,"

Aya couldn't breathe. It's like her heart stopped to beat. She didn't shut hey eyes for a moment, just focused to Rei.

"….and forever," he continued his words.

Aya widened her eyes and gulped, 'What is it? He wanted to find another girl beside me or…, he has? That's why I've never met him in a month?' she realized.

This was so painful to Aya. She just parted with her lovely students, and now, she would part with Rei? For a moment, she was at a loss for words. She wanted to talk much, but still couldn't believe him. She didn't have enough energy to give full rein to her emotion now. She's so weak because of her fever.

"So, you would tell me that you have found a girl to be your wife?"

"Hn, probably," he said nonchalantly.

"And with another girl, isn't it?"

"Listen—"

"No, you listen.." she cut his words, and sighed. "If it's all what you want…"

"......"

"If it's all what you want, I can't force you to be with me again.." she said it, and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Yea, it's been 7 years for us. But if you can't stand with me.."

Rei narrowed his eyes. Aya's tears poured slowly, but then she wiped it immediately.

.

"I'll let you go.."

.

Rei didn't talk anything, still. He looked at her eyes when Aya was staring him.

She chuckled, "Hah… I can't fight, and I don't want to fight with you. So, I think it's better to leave now," she prepared herself to go. "Ah, I haven't given you something as Christmas gift this year. Probably, this farewell will be?" she said it solemnly and shrugged. "Arigatou for everything, Otohata-kun,"

Rei rubbed the back of his neck. He just watched her as she turned her body to go away. He didn't chase her from behind, letting her going to her way.

Then, a white snow fell down from the dark sky suddenly.

They knew it, but they didn't care at all.

When her eyes didn't meet his, she shut her eyes, and the tears welled up. As she walked, she bit her bottom lip hugging her teddy bear. Suddenly, she could feel a headache hit her head. She couldn't get the balance in her way of walking, and then fell down. She loosed her teddy bear from her hugging. It followed her to fall down to the ground. Aya could feel the pain, it's so hurt enough. She tried to wake and pick the teddy bear back. Seeing her like that, Rei approached her slowly. Before she stood up, she saw something near the doll's pouch. She thought it came from the teddy's pouch. She took it, and…. gasped. "How beautiful.."

.

It's a beautiful blue diamond ring, with a white gold for its circle side.

.

Aya widened her eyes, couldn't believe it that a beautiful-expensive ring was just on her hand. Her body was still inverted on the ground. She was staring to that ring. And did you know what her mind was thinking about?

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not a robber…" she mumbled. Hearing Aya's word, Rei scratched his brown hair and sighed, "Hasn't changed at all," he commented.

"Probably Mitsuki forgot her thing—"

"Maybe, it's for you.." Rei turned to say (finally) as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"No… This teddy bear is given by one of my students, Mitsuki. So it's impossible that I own—"

"Have you checked it well?" he asked.

She puffed her cheeks as she started to check the ring. Apparently, there was a little pink paper which was cut into rectangle shape hanging in the ring. She read a sentence which was written there.

.

'_Let's get married'_

_._

She gasped more, oh no, she flabbergasted.

.

"How could I find another girl to live with me together if the girl is just…" Rei said it so sudden.

.

"…….." Aya waited him. Her heart was beating so fast.

"….in front of my eyes?" he continued his words as he casted a glance at somewhere.

Her heart felt like want to explode. She couldn't believe it. She looked around. There was no girl or any woman besides herself only.

"Y-you… talked to m-m-me?" she pointed to herself with her forefinger tip.

Rei just shrugged, "Whom else?"

Aya shook her head continuously, "Y-you told me that you want to end our relationship, didn't you?"

"Have I finished my sentences before?" he asked back.

"I—" she startled a bit, she even didn't realized it. "I-I guess.."

He sighed, "Heck, like what I said before. This plan won't work,"

Aya waited for him, "Could you explain it for me?" Aya asked.

He took a long deep breathe and decided to lend his hand to Aya for helping her wake up. Aya approved his hand. She held his hand and pulled it.

"Yes, I want to end this relationship and…" he got her standing on the same ground with him.

"A-and…?"

Rei was staring at her hazel eyes, "And continue to the next step,"

"Um?"

"You want to be my girlfriend as long as your life?" he arched his eyebrow high.

She looked to the ground and shook her head.

He brought her hand which was held by him before, and picked the ring in the other of her hand.

He wore it to Aya's ring finger. He shrugged "Done,"

She couldn't stop the tears fell down on her cheeks. She cried as she could.

"Why? Does it mean you're happy?" he asked.

Aya shook her head as she still cried.

"What? You refuse it?"

Then Aya looked to his eyes, "I don't know, Otohata-kun. I just…" she took a moment to bring some air. "I just couldn't understand. I'm so tired. Everything is going so fast, and it's hard to believe," she parted their holding hand, moved reaching the bridge handle.

She said with shaking voice, "I feel so dizzy," and then she burst of cried.

He let out his sigh, and then embraced her shoulder gently from behind. Aya strained her eyes as she could feel warmth hands surrounded her body.

Rei rested his chin on her head, and felt her body, "You get fever?" he took the back of his palm on her forehead checking her condition.

Aya's heart was gonna jump, "Um," Aya's forehead felt shivery cold where Rei's hand had been.

"And you still attended that recital?"

"Otohata-kun, we had prepared it long days before. Should I fail it?"

He smelled Aya's hair and smirked. Aya cheeks were getting redder than before. Some chemists ruined in her body.

"It's winter now," Aya smiled slightly seeing more snows around their place. "Otohata-kun.."

"….."

"Thank you. I guess this is a greatest Christmas Eve-gift that I ever had," she smiled.

"I've never known that today is Christmas Eve,"

"Actually it's not, but the time has shown it is 12.07 a.m. So, today is Christmas Eve" she yelled. "Ah, Otohata-kun, did your secretary give you something?" she remembered.

He blinked, "Yes,"

"Is it a…. n-note?" she asked nervously.

"Hn," "She said it was from you,"

"Can I see it?"

Rei seek a paper in his pocket and gave it to her, "Here,"

Aya opened its fold and read it.

"Oucch!" she mumbled.

"What?"

The paper was full of her words which were given bold effect, italic effect, highlight colors, explosion mark, etc. If anybody read it, maybe it would fire their temper up.

"H-have you read it?" she asked.

"No," he said simply.

"Ooh, thank God," she tore the note into pieces and threw them down. "You better not read it."

Rei just sweat dropped.

"Wait, you didn't steal Mitsuki's ring, did you?" she remembered.

"Why should I?"

"So, how?"

"I just put the ring into the pouch,"

"Where did you while the recital goes on?"

"I didn't have a seat at the same row with Ran and the others, or I would never watch you at all,"

Aya giggled when she remembered her friends who had come to the recital supporting her. Suddenly, she transformed her smile to pouting, "So, you had watched the video?"

"Hn,"

She covered her mouth, "You had known how careless I am?"

"Hn,"

She puffed her cheecks. "Ah, how does Mitsuki know you?"

Rei just sighed, "Remember 'Mrs Otohata'-greeting?"

"Um?"

…………………………………….

*Two weeks later, at Otohata family's house*

Aya's POV

I had finished playing one song with a white piano. Suddenly, there was a cute girl with her cute pink dress gave me applause. She came from the back of piano.

"Bravo, Mrs. Otohata!!" she said to me. (d'oh!)

"Honey..??" I widened my eyes to her.

"O'o, forgive me, auntie," she covered her mouth.

"Good. Call me like that if I have married, okay?"

"Yes, Miss. Otohata's fiancée, ahahaha!!!" she giggled running out the room.

"Heyyy…!" I didn't realize that my cheeks were getting red. You know what, apparently, the greetings with 'Mrs. Otohata' words in the recital's video was the part of Mitsuki's plan. She knew that Otohata-kun wanted to purpose to me, because she was his little nephew.

I decided to close the piano with its cover. I heard there was someone knocking the door of this room. I felt familiar with his face.

"Otohata-kun? You come, too, right?"

He just nodded at once, "Everybody just waits for you, Hoshino-san"

"Really?" I sighed. I stood up and went away from that room approaching him, "Thanks, Rui. Hey, do you bring your girlfriend here?"

"N-nani..," he responded.

I just giggled at him who was Otohata-kun's cousin.

**the end**

**

* * *

Author's note:**

Finaaallyyy, I've done it!!!

I'm really sorry for my bad grammar, I'm learning. (_ _")

By the way, thanks for Luckyclover15, Dyalicious, and Chiby Angel-chan for reviewing the 1st chapter of this story.

I'm so sorry if the ending disappoints you.

Just please review chapter by chapter, okay^^

Thank You..


End file.
